Unforgetable Times, Unbreakable Bonds
by Kitty and Carmen
Summary: The DigiDestined are back, and have met a new DigiDestined child. The only thing is, there's a new Bad Guy... Girl. [R&R Plz]


**A/N:** Sorry, but ALL the original Digidestined are the same age as in the first season! Although Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken weren't around, we'll just... Fix that! And I know that Izzy isn't exactly a DigiDestined in the second season, but OH WELL! Also, Angel's crest and Digimon are made up, that is, once you find out which crest is hers. Same with the Emperor (Mistress)'s. Well, you'll find that out later. I know, I am deranged, aren't I? Well, enjoy!

* * *

After spending several weeks in the Digital World over the summer, school had once again begun for the DigiDestined: Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Izzy, Cody, Davis, Yolei and the former "Digimon Emperor", Ken. Even as the school year went by, the DigiDestined visited the Digital World and their Digimon whenever they could. They've encountered many Digimon in that world, but never had they encountered humans, besides Gennai, if you were to consider him a human.

Once school had finished, and summer rolled around once more, it was that time again. Everyone of them had made a plan. A plan to get their parents to send them to summer camp for the summer. Their parents thought that they were crazy, deranged, if possible. But, nonetheless, they were once again on their way to summer camp for the summer.

Matt punched at the air with his fist. "Ha! We've done it, guys!" he said happily. All of the children cheered. "I can't wait to see Agumon again!" Tai whispered. Kari looked out the window at the passing scenery. "It'll be nice to go back.." she whispered to herself. "We're here!" called the driver. All of them cheered in sheer happiness as the buss pulled onto the grounds where they first became DigiDestined (with some exceptionals).

The children piled out of the buss with their bags and headed toward the cabins. "Hey!" a girl's voice called. The DigiDestined stopped outside the cabins to look around. "...Hi?" Matt said out loud. "Hi!" the same voice came. "Who are you?" Sora called, looking around. A girl with long blonde hair jumped down from a tree branch overhead and landed before them. She straightened, now standing. Her blonde hair had few pink streaks throughout which was pulled into a pony-tail, and she had ocean blue eyes. She wore a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Hi, I'm Angel Goruchichi!" she smiled. "Hi Angel, I'm Joe. And these are my friends: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Izzy, Cody, Davis, Yolei and Ken." Joe said, pointing to each one of his friends as he introduced them. "Hello everyone!" Angel said cheerfully. "Hello Angel, are you here alone? Are any of your friends here with you?" Mimi asked. Angel's cheery smile turned to a frown. "No, unfortunatly. My life-long friend was supposed to come with me, but it turned out that she got tangled up with things, and couldn't come." she sighed. "That's too bad," Sora said,"who was it?" Angel looked up. "Karumenu. We've been great friends! And we've got soo much in common!" she smiled again.

"Is it just me, or do you smile too much? Or do you just like smiling?" Davis asked. Tai elbowed Davis in the stomache. "Don't be rude." Angel waved a finger, then stared at the pocket of Tai's shorts. There, clear in sight, was his Digivice. "A Digivice?" she pondered out loud. They all became rather silent and stared at Angel. "You know about them?" Tai asked. "You know about the Digital World?" T.K. asked. "You know about Digimon?" Izzy asked. "Do you have a Digivice?" Cody asked. "Do you have a Digimon?" Yolei asked."Yup, yup, yup, yup and yup!" Angel answered each question. "Well, then we don't have to keep any secrets form you." Ken pipped up. "I should think not." Angel agreed.

As the day progressed, the DigiDestined had put away their bags and chosen a bunk to sleep in. They hatched a plan to meet behind the cabins after dark, and go to the Digital World together. Mimi looked around the girls' cabin. Kari, Sora, Yolei, and Angel were all in their beds with the sheets pulled up to their chins. Night had fallen, and it was almost time to meet with the boys behind the cabins. "Pssit. Pssssit. Girls, any of you awake?" Mimi whispered. "Yes." they all answered in a low whisper.

Now then, this is going to be one of the many times that I'm going to use the phrase 'Down at the ranch,' which is just a way of connecting one part of the story to another. So if you were thinking of ranch dressing, an area where you would find a ranch, horses or any other ranch animal, then you're far off track. Now then. Down at the ranch, the boys all lay awake aswell. "You guys awake?" Davis whispered. "Yup." they all replied. "Time to meet the girls." Davis whispered. They all threw the sheets off themselves, tumbled out of bed and snuck out of the back door of the cabin, just as the girls did.

They had all stayed in their clothes, and didn't bother changing into pyjamas before going to bed, for they wanted to look proper for their visit. "Everyone here?" Matt asked as they all met. "Yes." the others answered. "Good. Now then.." Matt's voice trailed off, and they all were transported, one by one, to the Digital World.

-X-

"Oof!"

The children landed on the hard ground in the forest of the Digital World with a thump. "Tai!" a voice called. The leader of the DigiDestined looked up at the sound of his name. A small orange dragon with big green eyes ran toward him. "Agumon!" Tai smiled, giving his orange friend a tight squeeze.

"Matt!"

"Sora!"

"Joe!

"Mimi!"

"T.K.!"

"Kari!"

"Cody!"

"Davis!"

"Yolei!"

"Ken!"

"Angel!"

Eleven more Digimon came running from the forest and ran toward their human; Gabumon ran toward Matt, Biyomon ran toward Sora, Gomamon ran toward Joe, Palmon ran toward Mimi, Patamon ran toward T.K., Salamon ran toward Kari, Armadillomon ran toward Cody, Veemon ran toward Davis, Hawkmon ran toward Yolei, Wormmon ran toward Ken and Angelmon ran toward Angel.

"Oh Sora! There's something horrible going on!" Biyomon squeaked, flapping her wings furiously. "What do you mean, Biyomon?" Sora asked. Everyone hushed, and listened to what Biyomon was about to say. "There's someone in the Digital World, that claims is the Ruler of the Digital World!" the bird exclaimed. "Who?" Angel asked. "The evil Digimon call her Emperor." Gabumon answered.

"_Her?_ It's a girl?" Ken asked, remembering when he called himself Emperor. "Yes, and she's horrible!" Patamon squeaked. "Well, whoever she is, we'll stop her!" Angel said triumphantly. "But, what if we can't?" Salamon asked. "Well, we'll keep trying until we do." Davis answered. "Yes. But for now, it's time to sleep." Sora said, and everyone agreed. T.K. and Kari both yawned, as did many of their Digital pals.

As they all slept, something deep in the forest was watching them. "They've come here... The DigiDestined... Well then, we'll just have to be sure that they understand who they're dealing with, won't we?" a female voice came. "Yes, Mistress." a Digimon's voice came. "We'll keep a close watch on them. Tomorrow, we'll pay them a nice little visit.. Won't we, Zodiacmon?" the girl said again. "Yes, Mistress. A pleasant one." the Digimon, Zodiacmon, replied. Afew moments of silence passed, before the Digimon spoke again,"Mistress, what if they go to that old man, Gennai?" The female began to think, then replied,"Well, we'd just have to get in their way."


End file.
